Have yourself a very Kogan holiday
by cheesexgenius
Summary: The BTR boys are headed to Minnesota for a holiday break, while they're there old memories of their home town and holiday bliss seem to have Kendall and Logan realizing some things they had missed about each other and their "friendship"... KOGAN & FLUFF
1. Packing up

**_A/N Hai guys! So I'm writing this for my very amazingtastic best friend Bananjo as her Hannukah gift. So I'm going to be writing a chapter each day, yeah I know that I'm a day behind but I'm going to catch up really fast I swears : ) I hope you all like this! I don't think there is anything else I gotta say so Enjoy! And please R&R I promise the other chapters will be longer XD_**

The flight was set to leave in four hours, bags where packed presents were wrapped and neatly sent ahead of the group. The house was in a frenzy of people getting together last minute things, making sure they didn't forget a charger or an extra pair of socks. A short brown haired boy was halfway under his bed in search of a book that had fallen into the clutches of the monsters-under-the-bed one night. The cave that was that once was the space under his bed was stuffed with an inordinate amount of stuff; it was rarely cleared out so excess things just accumulated there. He had the book in his hand and was working his way out when he heard a loud knock of his open bedroom door. He jumped slightly hitting his head on the underside of his bed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow," the boy muttered as he emerged clutching the back of his head with one hand and his book in the other. He sat somewhat cross legged on his floor looking up at the person who just entered his room. "Kendall what do you want?" He asked not bothering to take the edge of annoyance out of his voice.

Kendall got a mock look of hurt on his face as he replied "So harsh Logie," he teased using the pet name he knew that Logan didn't really care for, "I just came to tell you that Mama Knight told me to see if you where just about ready to go 'cause she wanted to take us all to lunch before the flight." Logan, and his 3 best friends, Kendall, James, and Carlos and Kendall's mom and sister, Katie, where going to home to Minnesota for their winter holiday. Since they were all in a band and seemed to be itinerant on their tour lately it felt good to be able to get back to their home state.

"Oh ok well yeah I just have to put this away," he lifted the book in his hand to show the other boy," and throw a few more things into my carry on and I should be good." Logan stood up and clutched his head again as blackness inundated his vision for a second before fading away, "Ack I got up too fast," Kendall looked worried but Logan brushed it off. "You can go finish what you have to do I'll be down in like five."

"Alright," The blonde left the room inferring that Logan was fine and he just wanted to finish packing on his own.

Logan plopped down on his bed and piled all the stuff he had collected earlier to bring in his carry-on. He reached across the floor to a solid homogeneous colored backpack and skillfully maneuvered the pile into the bag. He zipped his bag, slung it over his shoulder grabbed his duffle, and headed down stairs. On his way down he heard Katie, Kendall's younger sister, screaming at someone, it sounded angry, probably someone got her mad and now that person was at the mercy of her invective. Logan heard James yell something back at Katie, it sounded like something about a hair brush or flat iron. '_Only James would argue with a thirteen year old about hair care products'._He smiled to himself and made his way from his room in the 2J apartment to the main room. He dropped his stuff by the door with the rest of the bags and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer before joining Kendall on the bright orange couch to wait for the rest of the troops to assemble.

"Logie!" Kendall exclaimed his signature smirk gracing his gorgeous face when the brunette crossed his vision. He noted the ice pack and instantly grew concerned. "Oh no Logieee what happened to your wittle head?" Kendall pouted in concern and pulled the boy into a hug dramatically stroking his head being rather silly.

Logan had to try really hard to suppress a fit of giggles and seem a little mad he replied "_You _happened!" Logan pouted looking up at the blonde still holding the ice pack to his head. He felt his heart race and his cheeks get warm as soon as his chocolate brown eyes locked with Kendall's breathtaking green ones.

Kendall only thought this made the smaller boy look even more adorable and found it hard to sound offended that he thought that he was to blame. "What? How could I be the cause of your head injury I didn't even touch you in your room!"

"Yeah except when you knocked on my door you made me jump and you don't really have anywhere to go when you're pinned under your bed!" Logan countered pushing out thoughts of how close he was to Kendall right now.

"Well, how in the world was I supposed to know that you where under you bed before I knocked on the door?" Kendall retaliated. He had his arms wrapped around his Logie now and it took every ounce of his self control not to jump him right then, '_this is your best friend_,' he had to remind himself, '_If I ever did something like that I'm sure he'd flip.'_

"You could have looked in my room first. I mean you cannot tell me you didn't see my legs sticking out from under the bed!" Logan scrunched up his eye brows in slight frustration at his friend's complete obliviousness.

_'How could I miss them? And that cute tush of yours…' _Kendall thought biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from blurting out such a stupid sentence. "Uh yeah well I thought it'd be worse if I just came over and pulled you out from under your bed I figured that would be a better way to go about it." Kendall hoped that would be enough to suffice the brunette.

But Logan wasn't done just yet, "Yeah it was better but I still hurt my head! All 'cause of you!" Logan pouted glaring slightly at the blonde. The blonde bit his lip again then swiftly, before he could talk himself out of it, kissed the top of Logan's head.

"There better?" Kendall asked, he could feel his blush on his cheeks and watched as Logan's blossomed across his cheeks.

"Y-yeah" stuttered the confused boy, he sat up and Kendall did too and they sat there awkwardly till Carlos bust into the room, closely followed by James and Katie, still arguing. As James and Katie rounded the couch she took a seat next to her brother and Carlos sat near Logan, James stopped before sitting looking from Kendall to Logan then back to Kendall.

"What did we miss? 'Cause you could cut the awkward in this room with a knife!" He exclaimed popping his hip into his signature "James Diamond" stance.

Kendall and Logan just awkwardly looked away from each other and mumbled "Nothing" simultaneously. James brushed it off then dramatically fell onto the couch next to Carlos letting out a giant sigh.

"Well I am sooooooooo glad we're done packing, that was sooo much work." James complained blowing his bangs out of his face with a huff of air.

Carlos just laughed saying, "Well it wouldn't be nearly as much work if you didn't pack practically your entire wardrobe."

"But what if I forget something I need once we're there! That would be terrible!" James threw up his hands to add to the drama. Carlos just shook his head and laughed at the pretty boy's dramatics.

"Alright," Mama Knight made her way around the corner into the main room pulling her suitcase to the door, "You boys ready to get some lunch?" That snapped Logan and Kendall out of their funk as all four boys hopped to their feet at the mention of food.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said running to the door grabbing their stuff and practically stampeding to the elevator. Kendall got there first and punched the down button and they all waited as Katie and Mama Knight joined them shortly.

**_A/N I hope you liked it :) don't for get to Review~_**


	2. To the Airport!

_**A/N Hello again~ I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) I hope you all don't mind but we're going to jump from the palm woods to the airport since this isn't going to be very long it's going to move kinda fast please review? **_

_**Thank you so so so so so much to Bananjo, OutcastOnTheCountOfInsanity, IceRush, and btrlover21 for reviewing! :DD It means a lot to me~ **_

_** Hope you enjoy this I'm sowwee its short D:**_

Lunch had loosened everyone up and ready for the flight ahead. The gang was loaded into the car and rolling towards the airport ready for some Minnesota air. The minivan was crammed with bags and a stray kid stuck between a few. Mama Knight and Katie sat in the front, James and Carlos in the middle seats, surrounded by James' luggage and Kendall and Logan in the way back with the rest of the bags. Katie had the radio blasting and was happily along to Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae along with Carlos as James hummed along.

Kendall felt like he had his own little fort in the back of the car be so surrounded by bags. He pulled his legs up onto the seat and pulled his phone out of his pocket flipping on the screen and opening a new message. He ran his thumb across the screen and wrote a few lines then hit the send button. About 10 seconds later Logan's phone played a little chime and he picked it up. He slid the screen up and chuckled when he read the screen.

**1 New Message From: (Kendall Knight) [Read] [Ignore]**

He pressed read stretching his legs out in front of his as far as he could.

**(Kendall Knight 2:43pm):** hey logie guess what

**(Logan Mitchell 2:44pm):** What?

**(Kendall Knight 2:44pm):** i have a fort.

**(Kendall Knight 2:44pm):** of luggage

**(Kendall Knight 2:45pm): **you cant see me

**(Logan Mitchell 2:44pm): **Do you? Well then I do too and you can't see me!

Kendall stuck his head over the top of the luggage pile to see Logan staring back at him. Kendall mock yelled and crouched back down in his "fort" and threw a pillow over his head. Logan burst out laughing then stuck his head over the pile between them and poked Kendall's knee.

"Kendall~," Logan said holding out the last syllable. Kendall peeked out from behind his pillow safety cover.

"What may I help you with today my fine young Logie?" Kendall asked in a British accent pressing his lips together, sticking out his chin and raising his eyebrows trying to pull off that "I'm a British important person face"

This made Logan crack a another smile before saying, "You know I can still see you right?"

"Why yes, yes I do! But I can see you as well!"

"OH NO MY COVER IS BLOWN!" Logan yelled and fell back into his seat in defeat.

"You guys are weird," Katie commented from the front seat.

"Yes we are baby sister but it's why you love us!" Kendall replied pointing up as if he was stating a very important fact. As Kendall was tall and the car roof only so far away jabbed his finger into the ceiling without thinking. "Ouch! Shit! When did the ceiling get that close?" James and Carlos burst out into a fit of laughter at their blonde friends oblivion as the car rolled to a stop.

"Alright boys! We're here!" Mama Knight said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Hurray!" Cheers erupted from the boys as they all filed out of the car taking luggage with them.

_**A/N I lied this chapter is not longer at all D: but I'm not going to have time today to make it any longer so I figured I'll upload this now to hold you all over. :( I'll update again soon I promise!**_


End file.
